


Little brother do you hear me

by Scyllaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Quasi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel are step-brothers, who grew up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal on Jan. 28th, 2011. http://scyllaya.livejournal.com/66794.html
> 
> Title is from: Red Hot Chili Peppers - The Power Of Equality

‘This is Castiel; he’s going to be your little brother from now on.’ His father said and Gabriel remembered that the first thought entering his 7 year-old brain was: ‘ _Is a little brother as fun as a puppy?_ ’ Because he remembered asking for a puppy a while back, which he didn’t get, but he knew that he definitely didn’t ask for a little brother. Then he was looking at the small boy with enormous blue eyes looking at him, three years younger than Gabriel, his father told him. He was quiet and Gabriel was pretty sure that a puppy would’ve been more fun.

xxx

‘Give it to me you freak!’ Gabriel heard the voice of Charlie Holt from around the corner. Gabriel never liked him because he was a stupid bully always picking on the kids in pre-school. Gabriel didn’t plan on interrupting, because he got in way too much trouble already and it was only the second week of school, but the moment he saw the glimpse of dark hair and that ridiculous light blue sweater he ran. Of course it was Castiel in the circle of Charlie and two other boys, Gabriel didn’t waste words on him, just shoved him away with enough force that the other boy stumbled and fell onto the pavement with a hard thud.

‘Leave my brother alone!’ he said in an even tone, one finger raised and threateningly pointed at Charlie’s face and he was looking back at him with wide eyes. ‘I won’t warn you again.’ Then he took Castiel’s wrist and pulled him onto his feet. The younger boy was looking at Gabriel and his attackers with wide eyes, but no trace of fear or a single tear was on his face, he was just glaring stubbornly instead.

It wasn’t until they were a few corners away when Gabriel heard the first sob, he stopped and turned back to see Castiel shaking while his eyes were red from suppressed tears.

‘Hey, what’s wrong kiddo?’ he asked. ‘Did they hurt you?’ Castiel shook his head. ‘What then?’ it took a few moments before Castiel stepped closer, to clutch Gabriel’s forearm tightly with both of his small hands.

‘I was afraid’ Castiel mumbled quietly.

‘That’s okay, there were three of them, anyone would’ve been afraid.’

‘You weren’t’ Castiel argued. Gabriel had to smile at that.

‘Well, I’m… big brothers don’t get scared.’ Castiel just nodded while his face was practically buried in Gabriel’s T-shirt at this point. ‘But you were real brave too; you didn’t look scared at all.’ He told him. Castiel stayed quiet, but he started walking when Gabriel did, even if he didn’t let go of his arm.

Gabriel only realized much later that it was the very first time he called Castiel his brother.

From that day on they were inseparable, at home and at school, not paying too much attention to other kids. Gabriel didn’t like his classmates whatsoever.

xxx

Castiel was thirteen when Gabriel’s dad adopted him, their parents were really happy that Castiel wanted to be his son officially, so they took care of every legal paper immediately after Castiel told them one morning that he wanted to change his surname from ‘Becker’ to ‘Vinge’.

Castiel told him the night before, that he wanted to have the same name as Gabriel.

xxx

The day after his twentieth birthday Gabriel was nursing the worst hangover of his life – even if it was only the second hangover he experienced altogether – and he wondered how on Earth one night out of town with his cousins could have turned his life up-side down completely. And he wished more than anything that he would be able to pick up the pieces and repair whatever he broke and hope that his little brother won’t loath him for the rest of their lives…

xxx

2 days earlier…

Visiting their cousins for his twentieth birthday was an awesome idea, the fact that their parents allowed Castiel to go with him was even more awesome. When they arrived at the Milton house and realized that their aunt and uncle were gone on a cruise and they wouldn’t be back for another week it seemed like everything would be perfect.

Even if his cousin Michael was a control freak – thus the reason Castiel was allowed to come along in the first place – and a “responsible adult” as they say. Nick assured him that he would make sure that Michael doesn’t spoil the party while he shared a conspiring look with his sister Anna, who smiled back at her brother in a downright comic villain way. Gabriel could never figure out how Michael was still sane and alive with the two of them around.

At dinner Michael explained the rules for the party, he specifically emphasized the part about alcohol and any type of sexual activity. Beside him only Nick was above twenty-one, the required age for such activities in Michael’s opinion, so it seemed like he was dead set on making sure that all his rules were followed.

And it’s not like Gabriel wanted a modern bacchanal, but he did want to have at least a few beers at his own birthday. And he also hoped to hook up with someone to celebrate properly; he was old enough for crying out loud, what the hell was Michael’s problem was beyond him. So he really hoped that the plan Nick and Anna had was good, because he definitely planned to have sex on his birthday and even more importantly Castiel was seventeen and still a virgin so Gabriel saw it as his big brother duty to remedy that and arrange it for the kid to get laid already.

He shared the guest room with Castiel, the bed was big enough for them both, and he was dead tired at this point. He was slowly falling asleep but he never quite managed to do so as Cas was shifting and turning next to him almost constantly.

‘Do I need to tie you up?’ he asked more humor in his voice than annoyance.

‘Sorry’ Castiel whispered back as he shifted some more.

‘Don’t tell me you’re worried about the party’ Gabriel teased.

‘Of course not’ came Castiel’s gruff reply. It was a shock how deep his voice got after his change of voice a few years back, it definitely made him seem older when he started talking. They were silent for a while, but when Castiel still didn’t stay put Gabriel turned around, blue eyes fixed on him immediately.

‘Hey, I’ll be there too. I promise I won’t leave you alone, so no need to worry.’ He smiled reassuringly.

‘Oh good, and here I expected you to drop me in the lap of the first girl who seems interested in me.’ Gabriel chuckled.

‘Give me a little credit little bro. I won’t just let any bimbo get her hands on you. Trust me, if I drop you into the lap of a chick, she will be the best there is on the party… or y’know second best, since I’ll be there too.’ He let a grin spread on his face and was glad when Castiel smiled in return.

‘Of course I trust you’ Castiel replied and he finally seemed relaxed enough. They both fell asleep in minutes.

xxx

‘Did you drug him?’ Gabriel asked. Nick was looking down on the sleeping Michael with a fond and pleased expression on his face, his arms crossed.

‘Of course not’ Nick answered. ‘It’s just my Mom’s sleeping pills.’

‘So you drugged him’ Gabriel concluded, he couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. ‘He’s gonna be pissed when he wakes up’ he added.

‘Nah, he won’t remember’ Nick answered easily.

‘You’re a sociopath’ Gabriel told him.

‘Thank you.’

‘So, what’s the next step in your evil masterplan?’ he asked after a second.

‘We’re gonna pick up my girlfriend, most of the booze is stashed in her apartment, then the party can really begin.’

‘Do you really need me? I don’t really want to leave Cas alone.’

‘Anna stays, she’ll look after him. It won’t take more than thirty minutes.’

xxx

An hour later when Gabriel was finally back at the Milton house the party already notched up a few levels. Seemed like Anna’s friends also contributed to the liquor stash now that Michael was out of the picture. Gabriel found his cousin in the backyard, where she was cheering for an ongoing drinking battle between two guys.

‘Anna! Where’s Cas?’ he asked when he reached her. She just looked around swiftly then shrugged.

‘I don’t know’ she answered.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Gabriel replied angrily.

‘Oh come on! He’s a big boy, he doesn’t need a babysitter, I’m sure he’s here somewhere’ Gabriel wanted to snap at her. Of course Castiel didn’t really need a babysitter, but that was not the point. He stormed off after throwing one last angry look at Anna. He promised Castiel that he wouldn’t leave him alone and he left him behind with the most irresponsible person of his family. There goes his “Brother of the Year” award.

Nick didn’t see Cas either, but the way he was busy playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend Meg, Gabriel was not that surprised about that. The house was not that big and Gabriel was beyond relieved when he finally spotted Castiel’s blue shirt and dark hair. It was not an easy task to fight his way through the crowd to reach the other side of the living room. The view was surprising, to say the least. Castiel was sitting on the couch, but not in his usual manner – correct posture and calm demeanor – but all relaxed limbs and with an easy smile on his face. More importantly there were girls on either side of him, giggling and laughing, six in grand total, or eight if he counted the two who were sitting in the armchair, practically in top of each other.

‘Hey!’ he greeted, raising his voice a little so he would be heard despite the music. Castiel turned his head towards him and his face practically lit up, a big grin on his face immediately.

‘Gabriel!’ he raised both of his arms and made a motion that either meant to be a gesture that he wanted to be pulled to his feet or he was inviting Gabriel to join them, or that he wanted a hug, it was really hard to tell.

‘Ah, you’re here, we were waiting for you!’ one of the girls exclaimed. And they started to scoot over to make him some space. And okay, he was not going to argue with that. He stepped aside the coffee table and sat down next to Cas, who wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

‘Happy Birthday!’ he said and he grinned when he let go. He was again a bit relieved that his brother was not as drunk as he first seemed to be. It actually took a really small amount to get him to be all smiling and touchy-feely, but he kept up that state for a very long time after that. A drink was shoved into Gabriel’s hand after that. He was soon aware that the girls were Anna’s college friends and they definitely had a few drinks before coming to this party, because no way any of them were completely sober.

‘We told Cas that he was definitely the cutest guy in the party’ one of the girls said.

‘But he told us that he came here with someone even cuter’ laughed another one.

‘So we’ve been dying to meet the birthday-boy’ said the black-haired girl right next to Gabriel. At this point he was 80% sure that they were a group of sorority girls.

‘Twenty-first Cas told us’ the blond one said from Cas’ side.

‘Yeah’ Gabriel agreed easily and then the girls started to drink up to celebrate his birthday and he got a bunch of hugs and kisses. Gabriel leaned on Castiel so that he won’t be overheard when he spoke.

‘You’re awesome’ he told the younger boy, because damn there were half-dozen hot chicks around them, and he was ready to admit that he wouldn’t have been able to achieve that on his own. His brother was the perfect chick-magnet, seriously. He looked cute and innocent sure, but it had to be the eyes… and maybe the voice too.

‘Learnt from the best’ Castiel answered with a smile and Gabriel was laughing in delight at that.

xxx

Gabriel lost track of time and also many things that were happening around him. He was making out with a blond girl a while back – Katie, Karla or Karen, he wasn’t sure – but she disappeared after she went to the bathroom. Things went in a blur; the only thing he could keep in mind was that he couldn’t leave Castiel alone. And it was good that he didn’t because first there was that hippy chick hitting on him and then that weird girl in a very weird T-shirt, she was particularly creepy, and then the hell knew who, but she looked like a hooker and not the pricey type, so Gabriel stayed.

He told Cas that he would stay repeatedly, he couldn’t have just any chick pawing him, he deserved better, he promised a really hot girl, so he would get that for him. Castiel told him that they should celebrate Gabriel’s birthday instead, together like every year. Gabriel just told him that they are celebrating together, but now they could pick up girls together too, since they were at an awesome party.

Then there was that gorgeous girl, long black hair and white skin, she was definitely older than the sorority girls who came and went, but were still mostly around them, giggling and drinking and dancing to the music from time to time. She had to be twenty-four, twenty-five at least and she was looking towards them seemingly rather intrigued if Gabriel read her expression right. He wasn’t sure whether she was looking at him or Castiel as they were sitting somewhat close, but either way it counted as a win.

He couldn’t really tell how they ended up the way they did. Her name was Salina and Gabriel was way too turned on and had just enough alcohol in his system to just do what felt good without giving it a second thought. She had her mouth on his dick even before he was out of his clothes as soon as the guest bedroom door closed behind them. Gabriel just rested his head on the door and enjoyed it as the wet heat encircled him and as her tongue was stroking the underside of his cock with every movement she made with her head. She definitely knew what she was doing and it drove Gabriel downright crazy how good it felt.

Then the warm wetness was gone suddenly and he groaned as the cool air hit his sensitive flesh. She already stood up and turned her back on him by the time he opened his eyes and he could only watch with a pounding heart as she walked to the bed and climbed in Castiel’s lap.

Castiel. It took a second for it to register. And somewhere in the back of his mind there was a little voice telling him that there was something not right with the situation. That he shouldn’t find it hot how she was unbuttoning his shirt while they kissed, and that he shouldn’t be turned on by the fact that Castiel was watching as a girl was going down on him a minute ago. But the little voice was drowning in arousal to the point that Gabriel forgot about it. The much louder voices, the ones telling him that he needed to loose some clothes and that someone should be touching his dick right the hell now, successfully beat up and gagged the one being concerned for some reason. Gabriel pulled his T-shirt over his head when Castiel’s shirt landed on the carpet and Salina was only in her bra.

He let his body move without thinking, touching her and removing clothes. He was mouthing at the soft skin of her back and neck. He lost himself in the touches and the soft sounds. Salina was straddling Castiel and he was also breathing heavily as she was rocking down onto his erection in a slow rhythm. Gabriel only snapped his attention back completely when she asked for condoms.

The expression on Castiel’s face when she lowered herself down onto him after she rolled the condom in place was so precious Gabriel couldn’t tear his eyes away. He remembered his first time, how glorious it felt to sink into the tight heat, he was unexplainably and ridiculously happy that he was there to see it happening to Cas. Castiel clutched at her hip as she started to move and his whole body was tense. Gabriel slid up behind the girl – he too got rid of his jeans and underwear now – and he put his hands on Castiel’s on either side. He was uncertain, even if it felt good, Gabriel could tell from his expression, he hoped to make him relax, Castiel always relaxed if he was there. Castiel’s eyes snapped open at the touch, he looked at Gabriel and his body went loose a second after, all tension leaving him as he gave himself over to the feeling of Salina around him and riding him. He was finally enjoying himself to the fullest and that made Gabriel smile as he watched his face, he pressed his dick forward to have some pressure on it, because he really needed to get some attention now. He was considering jerking off while sitting behind her, but she urged him to take her and it took Gabriel a moment to realize what she meant.

He knew his way around porn and the internet – and then some – to know how it should go technically… and that knowledge had to be enough. It was as it turned out, and it was definitely not the first time she did this if the way she relaxed at the intrusion was any indication. Gabriel’s pulse speeded up as his hand was so very close to where Castiel’s dick was sliding in and out of her, slowly still. His hand was practically shaking from excitement as he rolled on the condom and he was breathing hard, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, overheated and hyper-sensitive. She leaned forward to give Gabriel a better angle; she was laying on Cas now her head at his shoulder. And blue eyes caught his amber ones as he sank into her body slowly, first pushing through the tight ring of muscle then sinking in all the way.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Castiel was watching him, and he could feel him, she stopped moving as Gabriel pushed forward and they were not moving, just breathing, giving her time to adjust, but God he could feel Castiel inside of her. He felt like his heart would explode any second and that the sensation would kill him but he still couldn’t look away from the blessed out expression on Castiel’s face and the deep blue eyes watching him.

Then she rolled her hips down and they were moving again. Gabriel had his hands on her thighs on both sides, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. It was too much and he knew it will be over way too soon, but she was so very tight, and he could still feel as Castiel’s dick was moving inside of her and he knew Castiel felt him too and that shouldn’t make it better, but it did. He felt as Castiel’s fingers closed around his forearm and he opened his eyes again – he didn’t notice that he closed them – his brother was looking at him, while the girl between them was moaning loudly and writhing and trashing lost in her own pleasure, Gabriel speeded up his pace then, he was too close he couldn’t hold back any longer.

A few sharp thrusts from Gabriel made her ride Castiel harder and the fingers in his forearm tightened, Castiel was at the end of his limit. So Gabriel just fucked her even faster, so she would move more, and a few seconds later Castiel’s body went tense again, his hand now painfully tight on Gabriel’s arm, his mouth dropped open soundlessly, his face open and lost in sensation, satisfied.

Gabriel became aware of Salina moaning louder and louder, her body trashing even more and when she went tense under him, her muscles clamping down on Gabriel, pulling a groan out of him and from Castiel too he also let go. Still looking at Castiel, and he was looking back at him intently with darkened eyes. Gabriel rocked his hips until he rode out his orgasm and then pulled out not to collapse on her. He got rid of the condom and cleaned himself up with his T-shirt (it was dirty anyway), she rolled off of Castiel and Gabriel handed the piece of clothing to Cas, since there was no need to get anything else dirty.

Then he just slumped down onto the bed, Salina was on Cas’ other side. He enjoyed his blissful post-orgasmic state, he was sated and relaxed and it was downright perfect.

‘Monroe’ he heard Salina say. He didn’t look up, but she continued. ‘My last name, it’s Monroe, I guess we should at least know each other’s names properly’ she laughed. ‘So… you two…’ she prompted.

‘Vinge’ they answered at the same time, which made Gabriel chuckle, cause it happened too many times. Then he felt as the bed shifted.

‘What?’ Salina’s voice did not sound blissfully post-orgasmic now, Gabriel opened his eyes. She was sitting again looking down at them.

‘You have the same surname?’ she asked and she was frowning now.

‘Brothers usually do’ answered Castiel lazily, his eyes were still closed and Gabriel was pretty sure that he was on his way to pass out completely.

‘What the fuck?!’ she yelled and she was off the bed like it was on fire. It took Gabriel a moment to realize what was going on, but his mind was too hazy to interrupt her stream of angry words to clarify the situation, especially since she was dressed and out of the room in a record time. Well fuck.

‘What just happened?’ asked Cas as he opened his eyes, he was not really focused. And Gabriel was too tired and doubted that Castiel could follow the conversation the way his eyes were closing by the second. He just chuckled despite of himself.

‘You’re the master of saying inappropriate things little brother.’ Castiel smiled as his eyes closed again. ‘Just sleep now.’

He managed to drag the covers up on them and then he was out a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The fact the house was in order and it didn’t look like they had a huge college party the previous night came as a surprise to Gabriel, but he didn’t really care how or when it happened. He had a hangover, he had the mother of all headaches, he was thirsty, was pretty sure that he would throw up even his favorite chocolate pancakes and oh yeah, he woke up naked next to his equally naked brother after having a threesome with some girl they probably won’t ever see again.

Happy Fucking Birthday.

At least Nick was right about Michael not remembering being drugged and locked into his room, while they had a monster party. Silver lining.

He drank some water then sat down to the table, trying to assess the damage. First of all Castiel wasn’t really his brother, well he was his brother in every way it really counted, they were just not blood-brothers, and Gabriel had too big of a headache to start contemplating if it counted as some sort of emotional-incest or something, but it probably didn’t, but he just didn’t have the brain-power to figure it out completely.

What really made him feel like the biggest bastard on the face of Earth was when he reminded himself that this was Castiel’s first time. He was a virgin, who never even had any under the shirt action with a girl and his first time turned out to be a threesome with his brother and an older woman who was a complete stranger to them both. It was so messed up and Gabriel wanted to slam his head onto the hard wood of the table repeatedly, because how the hell could he allow that to happen? How could he ruin his first time like this?

And the girl wasn’t even the main problem, because if he was honest with himself, he was not too drunk not to remember every detail and they didn’t actually care that much about her. They were focused on each other. His dick actually had the nerve to twitch showing interest when Castiel’s blissful face came into his mind and how he was looking up at him the entire time.

He actually had no idea how drunk Castiel was in the end. He was still asleep and Gabriel dreaded the moment he woke up, because he had absolutely no idea how to act when they were face to face again. Will he remember or not? He probably will, but how? Will he be disgusted, angry, maybe confused… will he forgive Gabriel that he allowed this to happen? He was supposed to watch out for him and yes, he wanted him to get laid so he could loose his virginity, but he definitely did not actually plan to actively participate in the process.

The girl thought… Salina, SalinaMonroe. She left thinking Cas and Gabriel were blood-brothers and hell she was probably a friend of Nick or Anna and Gabriel suddenly was very afraid that they will know what happened, he felt sick when he realized that if Michael ever found out his parents would be the next to know and holy hell… he just couldn’t imagine how bad that would be.

He actually had his head on the table when Nick and Anna walked in to the kitchen.

‘Enjoyed your birthday Gabriel?’ Nick asked, but Gabriel just growled at him not raising his head from the table, he heard that both of them were chuckling. They were pure evil, it was official.

‘Good morning Cas!’ Anna greeted then and Gabriel froze, he maybe stopped breathing too, he wasn’t sure. His eyes were open now, but he didn’t want to raise his head.

‘Good morning’ came Cas’ calm greeting.

‘I’m glad at least you seem to be alive, I expected you to be the light-weight not Gabriel’ Nick mused in a cheerful tone and killing him was definitely on Gabriel’s bucket list now. Then he felt a hand at his nape, fingers just barely touching the curly end of his hair and he would recognize who it was anytime, so he tensed up completely.

‘Are you all right, Gabriel?’ Cas asked, and the concern in his voice made Gabriel relax a little.

‘I’m fine’ he managed to choke out, and yeah he must sound absolutely convincing.

‘Do you want to eat something?’ Cas asked next and Gabriel shook his head, and the roles were reversed here, he was supposed to make sure Castiel was all right, so why was he completely calm and why was Gabriel freaking out so much?

‘Did you enjoy the party?’ asked Anna then.

‘Immensely’ Castiel replied and Gabriel knew just from the way he said that one word that he was smiling. What? He finally raised his head from the table, sharp pain stabbed into his head at the movement, but he had to look up at Castiel. His brother was filling a glass of water and then he turned back to Gabriel holding it out for him. Gabriel just looked at him as he took the glass and he did so again when Castiel reached out again. Tylenol, awesome.

Castiel seemed relaxed and perfectly fine, and there was no way he could ask “ _You don’t mind that we fucked that girl together last night, do you?_ ” while Nick and Anna were there, and he suspected he won’t be able to ask it if they were alone either. Because he was just as confused about what the answer might be as he was before and he wasn’t sure he could handle it.

xxx

Things between them were tense. Gabriel avoided every topic that might be even remotely close to anything that happened at his birthday and since it was not an easy task he even started spending less time with Castiel, and it was killing him. Castiel was his brother and his best friend and he was not used to be apart from him, and not telling him everything.

Castiel seemed confused about Gabriel’s behavior, like he didn’t get why this whole thing was weird and fucked-up, and maybe he didn’t get it, Cas’ world-view was sometimes strange, he didn’t always look at things the way most people did.

One evening during dinner Rebecca was asking them about their day. Gabriel had a really boring day at the restaurant he was working at so he had not much to share, Castiel looked thoughtful for a few moments before telling them the girl who was his partner at Chemistry was probably in love with him.

Of course! Gabriel’s mind already raced, this would solve everything. Cas could sleep with a girl, just one girl and no one else, he would finally have normal sex with the proper amount of people involved and they could move on. Perfect, even if it made his stomach tense up at the thought of Castiel sleeping with a girl. Probably because his mind supplied the image of Castiel spread out on the bed as he was rode hard and his expression… okay, not a good train of thoughts when the parents were around.

‘You should go out with her’ he said instead and Castiel’s eyes snapped at him so quickly and sharply that Gabriel had the urge to apologize without knowing why.

‘Only if he likes her’ Rebecca said. ‘You have no obligations just because someone has feelings for you.’

‘I know that’ Castiel answered and he finally looked away from Gabriel, it was really hard to read his expression.

xxx

Castiel ended up dating that girl and Gabriel tried not to imagine what they might be doing every time Cas went out of the door, but it was hard. He told himself that it had to be done, Castiel had to move on and so Gabriel could move on too. It was the best course of action.

When their parents were out having dinner and catching a movie and Castiel was on a date it left Gabriel alone in the house and he felt particularly pathetic for a guy at his age, but fuck he was not in the mood to go out. He had dinner, watched some TV, then decided to take a shower and hit the sack.

He was washing his hair, trying to relax, when a loud bang jolted him out of his thoughts. It was a door, he was sure of that and it was a pretty close too. The answer came a second later, when the bathroom door swung open and then the shower stall door too. And Gabriel was faced with a rather pissed looking Castiel standing in front of him.

His first thought was to cover himself up, but he was never the modest type, so he went with:

‘What the hell Cas?’ Castiel was breathing hard, looking at him and yes he definitely looked angry, and it confused the hell out of Gabriel, but what really made his eyes widen was when Castiel stepped into the stall, fully clothed, only his shoes and his jacket missing. His dark-blue dress shirt got wet immediately and his hair flattened out on his head from its usual chaotic state. Gabriel took a step back and his back hit the cold tiles.

‘Castiel?’ he asked, because he was freaked out instead of confused at this point. Castiel got closer until he could put his hands on the tiles on either side of Gabriel’s head, and he never before hated the fact that Castiel was slightly taller than him now.

‘What did I do?’ Cas asked then.

‘What?’ Gabriel asked, because he was still lost in this situation.

‘You’re avoiding me, and you’re barely talking to me, for weeks now. And I want to know what I did to make you this angry’ Castiel told him, and his expression was both stubborn and desperate.

‘No, you didn’t do anything’ Gabriel assured him immediately. Castiel just kept frowning, downright glaring at him without moving an inch as his clothes slowly got drenched in water. ‘I fucked up.’ The were silent for a few moments just the sound of water was heard, then Cas expression shifted to less angry and slightly more confused.

‘Is this about your birthday?’ he asked and Gabriel resisted the urge to say ‘Duh’, because how it was not obvious? His expression was probably enough of an answer for Castiel as he leaned slightly back, his hands still on the tiles though. ‘Are you regretting it?’ he asked, and Gabriel was stunned as he picked up the slight trace of hurt in Castiel’s voice.

‘You don’t?’ he asked.

‘No, why would I?’ Cas asked, and wow, Gabriel really overestimated his brother’s grasp of appropriate behavior apparently.

‘Because it was your first time Cas’ and it was unbelievable, that he had to point out why that night was not ok. ‘It was supposed to be you and girl, and I was definitely not supposed to be there. I’m not supposed to be present when you have sex in general Cas.’

Castiel just looked at him for a long moment, his face searching, but not confused, more like puzzled.

‘If things always went the way they’re supposed to go then your mother would be alive, my father and sister would be alive or I would’ve died together with them. Our parents wouldn’t be married and we wouldn’t know each other.’ Gabriel was astonished by the certainty in Castiel’s voice and he stayed silent as he knew he was not finished yet. ‘I don’t care how things are _supposed_ to go.’ He stepped closer again, the water still hitting him, the soaked material of his shirt sticking to his skin and trails or water running down at the side of his face and neck.

‘You shared my tears when I was hurt or scared. Shared my joy too, soothed my nightmares. You always get sick when I do’ he added with a laugh. ‘Cause you take care of me.’ He locked his eyes on Gabriel, like he wanted to make him understand something, to make him see it the way he did. ‘Why is it wrong that I shared this with you too?’ he asked. ‘It was a big thing for me and I would’ve been so unsure on my own, but you were there, so I felt safe, I could hold onto you. That I could share this with you means a lot to me. She was a stranger it meant nothing to her, just another fun night, but not for you, I know that. So don’t say you regret being there for me.’

Gabriel was rendered speechless at Castiel’s words, unsure of what to say or do.

‘I just thought that you would hate me that I allowed it to happen this way’ he admitted. ‘That you would be disgusted… I only regretted it because of what you might think of me for doing such a thing y’know.’

The next thing he knew was Castiel’s entire body-length pressed onto him, while arms wrapped around him, and he wanted to point out that he was still naked, but he instinctively reached out to return the hug, his hand over the soaked material of Cas shirt and his wet jeans sliding along his bare legs.

‘You should know me better than that’ Castiel said, his mouth was just next to his ear and okay this was not good, he felt himself react to the closeness of another body and the breath on his earlobe, the fingers on the back of his neck. He let go of Cas and put his hands on his upper arms in an attempt to push him away slightly, but his brother just tightened his hold on him.

‘Don’t’ Cas asked.

‘Cas’ Gabriel couldn’t keep his voice even and he tried desperately to will his slowly rising erection away, but Castiel’s wet jeans-clad hip was a solid warm pressure. ‘You should really back off a little, okay?’

‘No’ Cas answered in a deep tone right next to Gabriel’s ear and he pressed even closer, rolling his hips forward to put an emphasis on the word and Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat as more pressure was put on his dick, making him harder and he felt that he was not the only one, hardness dig into his hip.

‘Cas, stop it!’ he told him with as much certainty as he could manage, he was a little breathless, but he could put enough firmness and authority to his voice. He also grabbed Cas’ hips to stop his movement and push him away a bit. He was looking at him with wide lust-blown blue eyes, panting hard and still not letting go with his hands.

‘Not happening Castiel!’ he told him, and he really hoped that his voice sounded as definite as he intended it to be. They were silent for a second and Gabriel wanted to take the edge off his harsh words. ‘Don’t you have a girlfriend waiting for you?’ he asked.

‘I don’t want her!’ Castiel answered and his face and tone was so stubborn it reminded Gabriel at the time their parents tried to coax him to go camping without Gabriel, they didn’t succeed.

‘Okay, but there surely will be one you care about later, trust me, you’re just… maybe a bit confused about this whole thing.’

‘I’m not confused and I won’t care about a girl’ he looked really defiant and still stubborn and so sure of himself that it amazed Gabriel. ‘I won’t care about any girl’ he added, then he leaned in close quickly before Gabriel could react and kissed him. Lips open, hungry and insistent, his fingers twisted in Gabriel’s wet hair and holding close again.

He didn’t know what to do. He was shocked and torn between his mind and body. His body and the thrum of arousal in him wanted to part his lips and kiss him back, pull him closer, get his wet clothes off his body and touch more, to take what was offered.

His mind screamed at him to back off, that this was not right, that Castiel linked him together with sex because of one drunken night, that his little brother had no experience in this beyond when they shared Salina, and he would regret this the moment he realized how messed-up this was, Gabriel was the older one he had to put on the breaks to prevent them doing something even more stupid.

He pushed him off with certainty, tearing their lips apart. He kept him at arms-length as he looked at him.

‘I said no, Castiel’ he told him and this time he definitely managed to say the words with absolute certainty, in a peremptorily tone, his expression hard leaving no place for any kind of argument.

The way Castiel’s face crumbled in reaction, how he shifted his eyes away was definitely the most painful thing Gabriel has ever seen.

‘I’m sorry’ he sputtered out and he was gone from the stall and the bathroom, practically running away only leaving a trace of water and wet footprints behind.

Gabriel knew he made the right call, even if he felt awful, but it was what he had to do. It would be better for both of them if they get over this so they could be brothers again.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

 

’Are you feeling well sweetie?’ asked Rebecca, which made Gabriel look up at Cas and his Mom.

‘I’m fine’ replied Castiel in a gruff tone, not looking up from his plate.

‘Not hungry?’ she asked then and Castiel shrugged.

‘You didn’t eat much dinner last night’ added Gabriel’s Dad. ‘You’re not getting sick, are you?’ he asked with a frown.

‘I said I was fine Dad, don’t worry.’ And just as always when Castiel called him ‘Dad’ instead of ‘Charles’, their father’s expression softened and he shared a look with his wife.

‘How about you stay in bed today?’ Rebecca asked. ‘You really don’t look well, it’s better if you rest, I’ll call the school.’ Castiel nodded then he stood up and left the kitchen without a word.

‘I’m worried, he’s been so quiet and indifferent for days now, did he tell you anything Gabriel?’ he looked up.

‘No’ he answered. Rebecca just frowned some more.

‘He tells you everything, something must really bother him if he keeps it even from you, he shares everything with you usually.’ It took a considerable amount of self-control from Gabriel’s part not to choke on his food and act normal.

‘I really don’t know’ he answered.

‘You have to talk with him; God knows I can never get a word out of him.’ Rebecca sighed.

‘I gotta go to work now’ he replied.

‘Well, after work, silly’ she smiled at him and it just made Gabriel feel like an even bigger asshole than before. He finished breakfast quickly and was out of the house in a record time. If he thought that things were tense between him and Cas before, he was very much mistaken.

They were not talking at all, which was a first and he looked so miserable that Gabriel felt beyond guilty and miserable himself. He was cross-guessing his decision over and over again, trying to work through his own doubts to figure out what would be best for his brother. He was still almost convinced that with time Castiel would get over this and things can return to normal. Another nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was just hurting them both without a reason and asked him over and over again why he pushed him away in the first place.

He was a mess that was sure. He loved and cared about him of course, but as a brother and a friend, there was nothing else… okay so he got turned on when it was only the two of them, but come on he was twenty, of course he got hard if something warm and wet was pressed to his dick, it was pure biology.

And how would Castiel know if this was what he wanted, he never had sex on his own, with a girl, when Gabriel was not around, he would do that and he would realize that it was just as good, that Gabriel was not a necessary factor for him to get laid and enjoy it. On the other hand, Castiel’s determined face flashed into his mind, and he knew that he was not stupid, that he definitely thought about it a lot before he stormed into Gabriel’s bathroom.

Oh he was never going to sort this out, it will drive him crazy. And the thought that his mother told him to talk with Castiel downright petrified him, because how could he start that conversation in the first place, and he didn’t want to make things worse.

He dropped the plate he wanted to put back into the cupboard and the porcelain slipped out of his fingers.

‘Fuck!’ he cursed and pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes, he already burnt the toasts,  messed up the flavoring of the Asparagus Soup, miscalculated the money – twice – and now this, his boss will definitely tear him a new one. And sure enough the gruff man was in the kitchen a few moments later and he watched as Gabriel was gathering the porcelain pieces from the floor.

‘Go home’ he told him.

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Odinski, it won’t happen again’ he mumbled.

‘See if I care about the damn plate, dime a dozen, but you go home and sort out whatever shit you got going, because you’re no use to me like this boy.’ His accent made the words slightly slurred and he said it in a tone that was clear that he should not argue, not like he ever did.

‘Why does he get to leave early? Should I break something too, is that the new company line?’ came an irritated voice from the other side of the counter.

‘Shut it, Patrick’ Mr. Odinski grunted, Patrick just rolled his eyes and dropped the toothpick he was chewing on into the trash angrily, before grabbing the dishes he was preparing before and headed out to the dining hall. ‘Go home Gabriel, before you destroy my kitchen, you can do a longer shift on Saturday.’ Gabriel nodded.

‘Thank you sir’

‘Get out already’ the older man told him as nodded towards the exit.

xxx

It took Gabriel a huge amount of willpower to knock on the door and even so he didn’t get an answer, he took a large breath and opened the door to step in.

‘Mind if I come in?’ he asked, Castiel was lying on his side, his back at the door.

‘No’ came the reply after a very long pause. Gabriel closed the door and walked in.  He stopped a step away from the bed, and there it was, he had no idea what to say, he just stood there saying nothing. The silence stretched very long.

‘What is it Gabriel?’ Castiel asked breaking the quiet tension in the air slightly. And Gabriel wanted to laugh or scream or he had no idea.

‘I don’t know that’s just it! I have no idea Cas, what to say or don’t say or… if there’s anything, anything at all I could do to fix it, but I want to fix this, okay? I can’t stand the way we are right now! And I don’t know what to do!’

Castiel turned around then.

‘You don’t hate me?’ he asked.

‘What? No!’ he answered immediately and he stepped closer to sit down onto the bed. ‘Of course I don’t hate you, I could never hate you’ he reached out without a second thought and put his hand on the side of Cas’ neck like he always did when he wanted to make sure that Cas’ complete focus was on him.

‘I assumed you would be angry with me after… that’ he told him.

‘I’m not’ Gabriel assured him, not letting go. ‘Cas, I’m trying to do the right thing here, okay? What’s best for you, you understand me?’ Cas reached up and curled his hand around Gabriel’s hand on his neck.

‘Why can’t you believe that I know what’s best for me?’ he asked and that was a good question.

‘Cas, you’re just--’

‘If you dare to say “confused” I’m going to punch you in the face’ his brother answered sternly. Gabriel chuckled a little and some pressure eased from his chest.

‘Okay, listen. Just because I was there at your first time it doesn’t mean that it won’t be just as awesome as that was without me, you just don’t have anything to compare it to.’

‘I do’ Cas answered and it made Gabriel stare down at him with a questioning look.

‘Did you sleep with Amy?’ he asked and Castiel started laughing quietly.

‘Annie’ he corrected and yes Gabriel didn’t pay that much attention to the chick, they only met three times in grand total. ‘And I did, sort of.’

‘Sort of?’

‘I couldn’t go all the way, it didn’t feel good. Neither her touch, nor her kiss… I didn’t want to touch her and couldn’t stand her touching me, so I broke up with her and stormed home.’

‘To ambush me in the bathroom?’ Gabriel asked, because that had to be the same day, and Castiel nodded in agreement.

‘She’s one girl, maybe the next--’

‘No!’ Castiel objected immediately. ‘There will be no next one; I don’t want to have a girl. I told you, believe me, I know I don’t want some girl’ he squeezed Gabriel’s hand and looked up at him with such a hopeful expression on his face that his first thought was not to disappoint him.

‘If you’re so sure about this, then why are you rushing it so mindlessly?’ he asked, frowning down at the younger boy. ‘It’s like you’re just aiming for quick fuck and nothing more.’ The moment the sentence left his mouth he wanted to swallow it back, but he did not realize that this angered him before. But okay, maybe it disturbed him a little. He was just about over his teenage haze, but Cas was still pretty much in it and fine he didn’t like the thought of being an outlet. Yes, it really made him sound like a freakin’ chick, but this was Castiel, and he would be damned if he let this happen just because Cas’ hormones got the better of him. He was the older one dammit, it was his responsibility out of the two of them.

Castiel just kept looking at him and Gabriel knew that expression on him, he was trying to figure out what was going through Gabriel’s head. Then his eyebrows shot up.

‘Oh’ he reacted and looked away still with a thoughtful expression on his face. ‘I was surprised myself’ he said a beat later. ‘I did not expect to behave this recklessly’ he was frowning as just realizing now how strange the whole thing was then he looked at Gabriel again. He reached out with his other hand too to grab Gabriel’s forearm. ‘I just left Annie’s house and I was angry and then I though of you and then you were there and so close and…’ he trailed off. ‘But’ he’s fingers tightened. ‘It’s not just a passing whim’ he said with absolute conviction. ‘I don’t do whims’.

Gabriel had to smile at that.

‘And I know you must want me at least a little’ Castiel told him then and it caused Gabriel to tense up again, because he wasn’t sure he could acknowledge that just yet, but Cas continued. ‘From the way you were looking at me’ there was no need to specify what exactly Castiel meant by that, because they both knew. ‘And we could, maybe do that again… share a girl I mean, if you’re not comfortable with anything else.’

That right about caused Gabriel’s eyes to widen almost comically, but his mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn’t form any words, not like he knew what he could say.

‘But I don’t need that’ he told him after that. ‘You would be enough for me’ he said and Gabriel felt the slight tremble in him as he was still clutching his hand and his arm tightly. ‘Can… Can’t I be enough for you?’ he asked and it’s been so very long since he saw Cas being this uncertain, he was always so sure and focused, never wavering or backing off from anything.

He did the only thing he could think of and was ready to do. He lay down next to him to the bed and shifted them until Castiel had his back to him again so he could wrap his arms around him sliding up behind him. Castiel let out a heavy sigh and Gabriel felt as the tension eased out from his body, it made him relax too. Castiel grabbed his hand again and kept it cradled to his chest and Gabriel allowed himself to put a light kiss to the skin behind his ear before lying back to the bed again.

xxx

Gabriel dozed off a little, Castiel was solid warmth pressed to his chest, and he felt good. It’s been a very long time since he had Cas in his arms like this, when they were kids, and he forgot how peaceful it made him feel. Cas shifted in front of him, he had his hand on his stomach now, Cas’ hand on top of it. As the black-haired boy moved Gabriel’s hand landed a bit lower, two of his fingers touching the thin line of naked skin between Cas shirt and sweatpants. The skin was impossibly warm, like that of someone who slept under covers. Castiel guided his hand, so Gabriel’s fingers traced that exposed line and he heard as Cas let out a shuddering breath at the touch.

He moved his hand back – now without Castiel guiding his hand – following the same trace, but now his fingertips lightly pushed under the edge of Cas’ T-shirt. The movement earned him another sharp breath from Castiel. He felt comfortable enough to keep going, they were just light touches.

He slid his hand below the T-shirt and he kept up the light stroking, his fingers tracing the lightly trembling stomach, then a bit further up, he spread his hand on Castiel’s chest and he felt how erratically his heart was beating, he moved his hand down onto his stomach again, still keeping the touch light, he didn’t know where he was going with this, but this felt good. Then Castiel shifted in his arms and pushed back onto him to get closer. But not just his back was pressed to Gabriel’s chest tightly now, but also the curve of his ass to his groin and okay he did not plan to go there.

‘Cas’ he started.

‘Please’ he breathed in his arms, Gabriel stroked his stomach once more and Cas rolled his hips backwards, the friction making the older boy bite his lips as he started to get hard by the pressure on his groin. Castiel obviously felt it because he moaned out loud at the next roll of his hips and that just managed to turn on Gabriel even more. He was still not 100% sure of this but he was not dead, he couldn’t help but react. Then Castiel grabbed his wrist and guided his hand downwards. Gabriel let him and Castiel dragged his hand down, still above clothing but right on top of his already hard dick.

Gabriel hesitated, he did not move his hand away, but he didn’t go on either.

‘Please’ asked Castiel again and Gabriel pressed down onto the hard flesh, stroking him slowly through the thin material of his sweatpants, Castiel bucked up his hips into the touch to get more, but them he pressed back on Gabriel. Cas let go of his hand then and he reached back to get a hold on Gabriel’s head, his fingers sliding into his hair and also causing his neck to be exposed right next to Gabriel’s mouth.

He did not reject such an open offering and he kissed the skin where the muscle was stretching and his pulse point was beating heavily. The moan that escaped Castiel’s lips was so desperate and needy that it went straight down to Gabriel’s dick, making him harder and this time he couldn’t help rolling his hips forward to get more pressure.

‘Gabriel’ Castiel moaned his name and the older boy knew what he wanted and the way he was moving in front of him, every inch of his body screaming for more, he couldn’t deny him. He moved his hand and slipped it under the waistband of Castiel’s pants.

‘Ah, yes… please… yes’ Cas mumbled between deep breaths and he groaned loudly when Gabriel’s fingers closed around him. He was incredibly hard and the head of his cock was slick already, and the thought that the light touches turned him on this much just because Gabriel did them to him sent a heavy wave of lust through the older boy. Castiel wanted him so much, it was hard not to be turned on by it.

He started to stroke him, but only did a few at a slow pace as Castiel’s hips snapped forward after that, obviously wanting more so Gabriel quickened his hand. The sound of Castiel getting lost in his pleasure and climbing towards his release was just as amazing as he remembered it to be. Castiel let go of his head and reached down, he pushed down his pants below his hips, which exposed him further as his T-shirt rode up too, baring his stomach and part of his chest. This also gave Gabriel an even better access and it was Castiel’s naked ass that was grinding down on his jeans-clad erection.

Castiel’s movements became even more erratic after that, he was trashing and moaning loudly and Gabriel recognized the signs immediately, and he wanted to see his face. He slipped out from behind him and pushed him on his back, not letting go of his dick, even if he lost his rhythm for a few strokes. This way he was half on top of him, his hard dick pressed to Castiel’s hipbone. Gabriel leaned on his elbow close enough that he could reach Castiel’s face with his free hand. And Castiel locked his eyes on him just like he did when they had a girl moaning between them. It only took a few more hard strokes and Castiel was coming all over his hand and his own stomach and Gabriel stroked him through it, watching as his muscles tensed then relaxed, and the expression on his face sent heat down his spine just like the last time he saw it.

He let go of Castiel’s softening cock and reached to his slacks, his fingers slipped on the button and the zipper a few times and Gabriel wanted to curse, but as soon as he managed to tear open his jeans and get his dick out of his confines he realized that yes, it was awesome that his fingers were covered in the warm slippery fluid. His dick slid in and out of his fist smoothly as he was jerking himself off at a punishing pace. Then he felt as Castiel’s hands reached out for him. One spread on his back between his shoulder blades, the other cradled the back of his skull, his fingers were twisted in his hair pulling him down and Castiel was kissing him. Gabriel was so very close, he couldn’t focus on the soft lips and the tongue coaxing his mouth open, but he could still answer to the touch by opening his mouth and kissing back. It was fast and hard and messy, tongues meeting, teeth scraping lips, almost biting.

Gabriel came moaning into the kiss, coming all over his fingers and Castiel’s stomach, stroking his cock through the wave of pleasure washing through his body, locking his muscles up in his entire body. Then he slowly relaxed. He let go of his dick. His eyes were still closed and he was just breathing heavily, Castiel was stroking his back and was kissing his cheeks and temple, the corner of his mouth. Gabriel stroked his stomach and only realized a second later that he was just making a bigger mess. Castiel didn’t mind.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Gabriel relaxed for another few seconds then he realized that it was time to get cleaned up, because they were a mess, Castiel more so, but he too stained his T-shirt and jeans. He leaned back to get up but Castiel grabbed his arm.

‘What?’ he asked slightly confused.

‘Where are you going?’ Cas asked in a concerned tone.

‘Just the bathroom, relax, we gotta clean up’ Cas was just frowning at him. ‘What?’

‘Are you going to second-guess this, doubt it or freak out the moment we’re not within touching distance?’ Castiel asked and Gabriel chuckled.

‘No’ he smiled.

‘I’ll get a towel’ and he climbed out from under Gabriel, pulling back his pants. ‘Stay where you are!’ he pointed a finger at him with a serious expression on his face. Gabriel flopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He said he won’t start freaking out, so he very pointedly kept his mind blank an enjoyed the afterglow.

He opened his eyes, when he felt a wet towel on his skin. Castiel was shirtless and he obviously cleaned up already. Cas was moving the material slowly and thoroughly, cleaning him up. Gabriel wanted to point out that he could do this on his own, but he stayed quiet.

He did wipe his hand himself, but his T-shirt was not that easily cleaned.

‘It’s gonna get you dirty again’ Castiel remarked looking at the stain on Gabriel’s dark tee, first of all, he was surprised how much the word ‘dirty’ coming out of Cas mouth sounded like a suggestion, and second he just rolled his eyes before he pulled the material over his head an tossed it aside, it was obvious that this is what Castiel wanted to suggest.

Castiel tossed the towel aside and started to trace a line on Gabriel’s chest. His fingers were just barely touching his skin, but he was still mapping his muscles and the look on his face was downright hungry.

‘What’s on your mind little brother?’ he asked then and watched as Castiel’s eyes darkened. Hmm… interesting. He tipped his chin up in an inviting gesture and Cas had his lips sealed on his the next second. This kiss was a lot gentler than the one they shared before, it was deep, but exploratory, their lips slid and their tongues met slowly. Tasting each other and learning every inch. Gabriel had to admit that he liked it, he liked it very much. He liked Castiel’s full lips on his own, liked his fingers digging into his flesh as he was mapping his ribs. He liked how his tongue explored his mouth like he never wanted to stop kissing him. Gabriel pushed his fingers into Cas’ short hair to angle his head and to hold on to him, keeping them close. And he was sure that a second round was coming if they kept this up.

Then there was a knock on the door and they parted so quickly Castiel nearly fell off the bed.

‘Castiel sweetie’

Oh shit! Gabriel rolled off the bed and was sure that his expression was on the verge of panic.

‘Give me a sec Mom!’ Castiel called out as he too got up and rushed to his closet. Gabriel finally zipped and buttoned up his jeans and then realized that his T-shirt was too obviously stained. He felt the panic raising within him and he turned towards Cas who just pulled a tee over his head. His brother reached back to the closet and grabbed a random T-shirt and threw it at Gabriel. He pulled it on, even if it was two sizes too small and then his mind was racing where to actually position himself. Cas was walking towards the door, when Gabriel sat down at the chair at Cas’ desk and opened up his laptop. He had no idea why he did it, but… Cas opened the door.

‘Hey Mom’ Gabriel had to give it to him that he did sound absolutely calm.

‘Are you feeling better honey?’ Rebecca asked. She probably just got home from work.

‘Yes, thank you’ Castiel answered.

‘I don’t know, you look a little flushed to me, you sure you’re not feverish?’ The laptop finished booting and Gabriel expected to die at a heart-attack within seconds.

‘I don’t think so, maybe a little’ Castiel answered, still smooth, Gabriel felt really proud.

‘Okay, here’s your laundry’ Gabriel heard their Mom. ‘And did you see your brother, he’s usually home by… oh there you are’ he knew now that Rebecca entered the room but there was no way in hell he would turn around to look at her. Cas could explain being red and sweaty by being officially ‘sick’, but Gabriel did not have that luxury.

‘What are you boys up to?’ she asked then, Gabriel also heard the rustling of clothes, Castiel was probably putting away his clean stuff.

‘I just wanted to check out some stuff and Cas’ computer is faster’ he had no idea where the hell that came from, but it was better then ‘ _We just had sex’_ , so he rolled with it. Rebecca chuckled.

‘You’re such a lousy liar sometimes Gabriel’ she told him. ‘It’s not a sin you know, that you want to give your brother a little company when he has to stay in bed, and it’s definitely not dangerous to your masculinity.’ Oh dear God someone shoot him now.

‘Is that all?’ Castiel asked, his tone still calm and easy.

‘I have to get back to the office, just wanted to check up on you’ she answered. ‘Sure you don’t need anything?’

‘I’m sure that if anything comes up, Gabriel can handle it.’ That little bastard! Gabriel actually had to focus really-really hard not to react at that, it sounded absolutely normal, except for Gabriel. And Castiel? Not even butter would melt in his mouth.

‘Okay then, try not to burn down the house’ Rebecca said and then she was gone.  Gabriel pushed away the laptop and banged his head down onto the desk. He seriously wanted to be struck by lightning or something, and he was thanking whoever deity might actually listen that Rebecca never barged into their rooms without knocking, because there’s just no way one could explain why he was shirtless on a bed with his dick practically hanging out from his jeans and had his tongue shoved down the throat of his half-naked little brother on top of him.

Then he heard that Castiel was laughing quietly. He raised his head and turned around with the chair with a scowl.

‘Excuse me? Is this funny to you?’ he asked. Castiel finally stopped trying to muffle the sound and he burst out laughing.

‘Check out some stuff on my computer’ he laughed.

‘Shut up’ Gabriel grumbled.

‘You’re usually a much better liar than that’ Cas said, he still couldn’t stop laughing.

‘I panicked!’

‘I noticed’ Castiel finally calmed down, he wiped some tears out from his eyes and he took a few large breaths. ‘My computer is faster’ he mumbled again and chuckled some more. Gabriel liked it way too much to watch his usually serious brother laugh to be really angry that he was the butt of the joke. He leaned back in the chair.

‘Cas… come here’ he said, their Mom was probably out of the house in the next few minutes or so. Castiel walked closer and the second he was within reach Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, making Cas straddle him, he didn’t put up much resistance, as in none at all. He kept his hands on his hip and kept looking at his face without a word.

‘What?’ Castiel asked after a moment, there was a hint of a smile still present on his face and his eyes still held some laughter in them.

‘Throwing innuendo at me, while Mom’s in the room?’ he asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘Kinky, would’ve never pegged you for the type.’

‘I am not’ Castiel argued. Gabriel slid his hands on his ass then and rolled up his hips, while he pushed Castiel down onto his lap.

‘Are you sure… little brother?’ at that Cas took a sharp breath and his fingers tightened on Gabriel’s shoulder. ‘That’s what I thought’ Gabriel chuckled, but Castiel didn’t let him speak any further as he attacked his mouth with his lips, shutting him up very effectively.

xxx

Gabriel’s cell phone started playing ‘ _Highway to Hell_ ’ from the desk and that was rather unusual, considering whose ringtone that was. He flipped it open.

‘Hey Nick’ he greeted. ‘What’s up?’

‘Depends’ came his cousins calm voice, he actually never seen the guy getting angry and his constant gentle behavior was sort of creepy if someone knew him well.

‘Go on’ Gabriel prompted because Nick just didn’t give him enough info to know what he was talking about.

‘So I have this friend at work’ Nick continued. ‘Salina.’ And that was the moment Gabriel froze on the spot. It’s been weeks since his birthday, he actually forgot whom the girl might tell. ‘I take it from the meaningful silence on your end that you remember her.’

‘Yeah’ he choked out. This was so not good, it could ruin everything. He heard a long sigh from the other end.

‘Gabriel’ Nick’s voice had a slight tone of indignation. ‘Did I ever do anything against you that prompt you to believe that I’m about to torment or blackmail you with this information?’

‘No’ Gabriel said a bit uncertainly, it sounded almost like a question.

‘Then relax already.’ Easier said than done, but Gabriel took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

‘What’s this about then?’ he asked.

‘Just wanted to share how deeply amused I was when I heard her story about some pervert brothers she stumbled upon at the party… well, I was amused after I realized she meant you two’ he actually chuckled at that. ‘I did correct her misassumption though.’

‘Um… thanks, I guess.’

‘Now she was anything but regretful after that’ his cousin chuckled again. ‘And she wanted some phone numbers, which I’ll give her if you want me to even if I’m highly against it.’

‘No’ Gabriel replied quickly. ‘No phone numbers, we’re not interested.’

‘I figured, but it seemed right to ask you first.’ There was a pause after that and Gabriel just knew that that he most likely won’t like what will come next. ‘So… are you banging him?’

‘What?’ he actually looked around in his empty bedroom like someone might hear Nick over the phone. ‘The hell, Nick?’

‘Not judging, he’s a hot little thing’ and that managed to get him angry in a heartbeat.

‘Dude, he’s my--’

‘If you’re about to say “brother”, I’ll have to inform you that your definition of it is not actually correct.’ Gabriel took a few calming breaths. ‘But like I said, not judging, I’m just curious, because trust me you want someone on your side if this ever comes to light.’

‘We’re…’ and he was actually not sure what to say, how to define it. ‘Something’ he finished lamely.

‘Cute’ Nick chuckled. And Gabriel wanted to strangle him through the phone.

‘Does anyone else know?’ he asked instead.

‘Anna’ Nick answered easily. ‘And Meg, I tell Meg everything because she tends to turn into a hell spawn if I don’t.’ And that was just perfect. ‘Look at it his way; you have three people on ground zero who can smother it up if Salina decides to gossip too much about her night with the Vinge brothers.’ And yeah, if he put it that way.

‘Thanks Nick’ he said.

‘Not a problem’ his cousin answered. ‘I’m rather glad that it seems like Anna and I are not the only insane ones in this family.’ And Gabriel actually laughed at that.

xxx

Gabriel thought that things were fine, that they actually had something good that made them both happy, that until he found Cas’ college applications accidentally. When Castiel got home Gabriel was sitting on his bed.

‘Lock the door’ Gabriel told him, it sounded like an order if anything and Castiel looked puzzled immediately.

‘What is it Gabriel?’ he asked.

‘This’ Gabriel said as he picked up the small stack of forms from the bed and showed it up for Castiel to see. ‘Care to explain why you suddenly decided to apply to a college on the other side of the country?’

Castiel’s eyed widened a bit at the question, then he looked away, he walked to his desk and put down his backpack to the chair.

‘They have a program I’m interested in’ Castiel answered calmly his back turned on Gabriel

‘That’s all good Cas, but I recall you telling me that you will attend college here at the Columbia and correct me if I’m wrong but I see UCLA written on this form here and that’s in fucking California!’ he threw the papers down at the desk angrily. It wasn’t just that it hurt that Cas would up and go literally to the other side of the country, but that he kept it a secret. They never had secrets, and it hurt, especially when he thought about why Castiel would keep this a secret from him.

‘I didn’t think I needed you permission to choose a university outside of the state.’ Castiel said and the anger just slipped away from Gabriel, leaving just a bitter feeling behind.

‘You know what, you’re right, you don’t. I’m the idiot here obviously, but you don’t have to run that far away just to end what we have, you could’ve easily just told it to my face and that would’ve been it.’

He didn’t wait for an answer because he was too angry to think clearly and he didn’t want to say or do something he would regret later. Because God knows he was angry and he never hit his brother before, but he was tempted right now, so instead he walked out and slammed the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Gabriel didn’t have dinner and he was perfectly fine with laying on his bed and stare at the ceiling for the unforeseeable future, but he was also very tempted to just get out of the house and get shit-faced, very tempted. It would numb things perfectly, especially the sharp pain in his gut that didn’t want to go away no matter what. He should’ve known that it would end in a disaster; it was his main reason not to give in to Cas is the first place, but he wanted to and Castiel seemed so sure and determined, and fuck it he was happy with the way things were going.

He was forming plans where to go and celebrate Cas’ birthday that was due in a few more weeks, he even contemplated some ideas that were embarrassingly girly, but it would’ve been something more of a couple-thing, because they never did that, so he wanted to try. He was thinking that they could maybe move out from their parents’ house when Cas started on the Columbia, look for an apartment that was closer to the university and Gabriel’s workplace.

Fucking hell he was running the possible scenarios through his head how they could possibly break the news to their parents with minimum damage, because he was fed up with sneaking around even if it was thrilling and exciting sometimes.

He obviously went way too ahead of himself.

He was thinking that he should ask for a few days off from work and crash at the Milton house. He was sure that either Nick or Anna or possibly both of them would be ready to assist him if he wanted to drink himself unconscious and switch off his brain for a while.

Some music was blaring in his room, he didn’t pay attention to it, but it was not loud enough so he heard the knock on the door.

‘What?’ he barked, and he didn’t care if it was his Mom or Dad, the whole world could go and fuck themselves as far as he was concerned right now. No answer came from the other side, but the door opened, and Castiel, of course.

He closed the door and leaned on it. Gabriel looked at him with a stormy expression for a few moments before turning away.

‘What do you want?’ he was aware that he never spoke to Castiel this harshly in his life, but he had a right to. This was not a brother situation; Castiel was not his little brother right now, so he could act like a pissed-off boyfriend all he wanted. There was silence for a while and Gabriel didn’t look to confirm, but he was sure that Castiel was surprised by his animosity. Good, the message should be clear that he won’t take bullshit like this wordlessly. And he could be a dick if he wanted to be so Castiel better not push it.

‘I don’t want to end things’ Castiel said sternly. Gabriel sat up at that and looked up at his brother.

‘Come again’ and yes Castiel was uncertain, it was clear, but if he expected Gabriel to be in a sharing and caring mood he was very much mistaken.

‘I don’t want to end things, but I thought you would want to, so leaving would’ve been the simplest solution.’ Gabriel rolled that through his head, poked at it a few times, but no, it didn’t make sense. He stood up from his bed but didn’t walk closer.

‘Care to elaborate what the ever-loving fuck you’re talking about?’ he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘I felt like… I was forcing myself on you. I thought you only did all this because you didn’t want to hurt me by rejecting me.’ Gabriel was shocked and it must’ve been clear on his face.

‘What?! The hell you’re talking about? Do I seem like someone who gives pity sex?’

‘How was I supposed to know what you were thinking?’ Cas exclaimed. ‘You never say anything about all this and you never showed any sign that you actually wanted to sleep with me!’

‘The fuck do you think we were doing in the past weeks then in your opinion?’ Gabriel shot back.

‘I meant proper sex’ Castiel explained. And sweet mother of mercy he really wanted to get violent now. He walked closer and the way Cas stepped back until his back hit the door again was enough proof that his face showed what he was thinking. He didn’t stop until he was inches away from Castiel.

‘Did it even occur to you that maybe I just wanted it to be more than a quick fuck while we had to hide and be careful? That maybe, just maybe I wanted to wait more than two weeks so we were both sure and ready for that?’

‘Gabri--’

‘Shut up! This is the same bullshit you pulled off at the very beginning! I told you clearly that I’m not going to be a casual fuck! That I’m not going to rush things just because you can’t keep it in your pants in your new-found hormone-haze dammit!’

‘I’m--’

‘Do I sound like I’m done?!’ he snapped again. ‘I am this close to actually hit you right now, so how about you just listen! I am really angry with you, because you went ahead and decided to leave without opening your fucking mouth first and your reasons for everything are that I was not declaring my undying love or that I didn’t fuck you yet? Really? Because you’re right, those things _must_ mean that I don’t care about you, obviously.’ He took a deep breath so he could continue in a calmer tone. ‘Run that through your head again.’ He told him. ‘And when you’re done, we talk again. Now get out’ he said and stepped back so Castiel had room to open the door.

‘Gabriel’

‘Don’t push it Castiel’ he warned and he knew he had the right edge of determination and finality in his tone. He needed space because he really was too close to get violent and he didn’t want that. Castiel just looked at him for another second then he nodded and left.

xxx

When Gabriel came back from work the next day he found Castiel in his bedroom. He had an early shift so it was barely after noon, Castiel must’ve skipped school.

‘Can we talk?’ he asked.

‘Sure thing’ Gabriel replied, he closed and locked the door, it was a habit now. He dropped his jacket and bag then sat down next to Castiel on the bed.

‘I’m sorry’ was the first thing Castiel said, Gabriel turned a little towards him. Now that he was not really angry he could see how anxious Castiel was.

‘Good start’ Gabriel said. Castiel looked up at him.

‘And um… I was an utter and complete imbecile I guess.’ He continued. ‘I should know you better than that, I mean I do know you better than that, so I was… not sure… since things changed, but I really just wanted to do what I thought you wanted.’ Cas shifted his eyes away and Gabriel also saw the slight movement of his hands like he wanted to reach out, but didn’t dare. So Gabriel turned and put his legs on the bed then lay down. Castiel followed the movement and he looked really surprised when Gabriel held out a hand.

‘C’mon. I only bite when you ask nicely’ Castiel shifted and Gabriel drew him into an embrace. He was half on top of Gabriel and he held himself close as grabbed Gabriel tightly.

‘You’re not angry anymore?’ he asked and he did sound confused.

‘No’ Gabriel told him and he put a light kiss on his temple, it was almost fascinating how Castiel’s entire body relaxed at that.

‘I’m really sorry’ Castiel said again, his voice was barely audible as his face was pressed into Gabriel’s neck.

‘I know’ Gabriel answered, he didn’t want elaborate apology speeches, he just wanted Castiel to understand and he obviously did now, it was hard to stay angry beyond that. They stayed like that for a while. Gabriel was stroking his back idly with his fingers and Castiel held onto him closely, almost clinging, it made Gabriel smile.

‘Was there really a program you were interested in on UCLA?’ Gabriel asked then.

‘It doesn’t matter, I’m not going anywhere.’ Cas replied with an almost stubborn tone.

‘Not what I asked’ Gabriel told him, Castiel stayed quiet for a while which was an answer on its own.

‘It’s… there was, but the Columbia is great too, so it really doesn’t matter.’

‘You sure? Damn… Mr. Odinski will be disappointed that I won’t go work for his brother in LA then.’ Castiel jolted up immediately and was looking down at Gabriel with stunned eyes.

‘What?’

‘Well, if you wanted to go there I guess I would have no other choice but to go with you obviously, but like you said it doesn’t really matter.’

‘No! It does… I want to go there, but I didn’t want to without you. Would you really do that? But you love your job.’

‘I would have the same job, minus the daily urge to strangle Patrick or drown him in dishwater.’ He added.

‘Are you sure?’ Castiel asked.

‘I wouldn’t be telling you this otherwise’ and Gabriel definitely loved the smile that spread on Castiel’s face, and he definitely didn’t mind the enthusiastic kiss he got a second later. Fingers were stroking his hair and face, then neck and chest and Castiel was climbing on top of him without tearing their mouths apart. Gabriel reached out to bury his hands in the black hair and his other hand kept stroking Castiel’s back, now sliding slowly below his shirt just a little. The moment his hand touched naked skin Castiel rolled his hips down onto his and it was obvious how much Castiel enjoyed the kiss, it was really easy to arouse him that was sure.

They kept kissing and touching, slowly grinding, until finally they had to pull apart to breath properly. Castiel’s hair was a mess and his lips were red and swollen, glistering. He had a faint blush on his cheeks. His blue eyes were darkened by lust. He slowly moved his hand from Gabriel’s chest downwards and he only stopped when he reached the button on Gabriel’s jeans, then he looked at Gabriel with an unspoken question in his eyes.

‘Knock yourself out little brother’ and as per usual a shudder went through Castiel at the last words. He bit his lips and closed his eyes for a moment, when he looked at Gabriel again his eyes were practically black from the way his pupils were blown. Gabriel couldn’t actually figure out why this pushed Castiel’s buttons so much, but he stashed into the ‘Who’s your Daddy’ category and didn’t dwell on it unnecessary.

Castiel already unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and Gabriel let out a low moan when his dick hit the cool air. Castiel stroked him a few times, eyes kept focused on his face, but then he glanced down onto his own hand and the way it moved on Gabriel’s hard cock and he licked his lips, it was probably an unconscious movement, but it caught Gabriel’s attention.

When Castiel started to lower himself Gabriel’s pulse jumped and his dick twitched in Castiel’s hand, they didn’t really do that, but his mouth was dry and his body was humming with anticipation and there was no way he wanted to stop this.

Castiel first licked the head, gathering the moisture at the top with his tongue then smearing it, when he kept his tongue going on the side of Gabriel’s erection. Gabriel threw his head back and barely suppressed a loud moan. Thank God they were alone in the house.

Castiel probably didn’t want to tease him as the next thing he knew was that his full lips were wrapped around Gabriel’s dick, his hand holding him firmly at the base where Cas couldn’t take him into his mouth. He bucked up his hips a little, and then murmured sorry for it, even if his body shuddered with lust at the idea of fucking Castiel’s mouth while keeping his head in one place. He couldn’t stop himself to buy his hand in his hair, but he did stop before thrusting his hips up again. Cas started to bob his head up and down, his lips wrapped tightly around him and his tongue pressed to the side of the hard flesh, he kept stroking him at the hilt. He was surprisingly good at it, not like Gabriel had that many blowjobs in his life, but he did have a little experience in the matter. He couldn’t stop himself commenting on that.

‘You’ve done your homework on this, huh little bro?’ he asked and Castiel moaned around his length, which made it even better. ‘Fuck’ he groaned too. ‘Been watching porn and thinking about doing this, huh?’ he said, he was a little breathless, but the image was burning in his mind hotly and it just made him harder. ‘I’m sure you did’ he said. ‘You wanted it or wanted me to like it?’ Cas gripped him a little tighter and sucked more, which shut him up completely. Damn it was good, but they could both play this game. He was getting closer now, Cas mouth warm and wet and tight around his dick, but no way he would fell apart alone.

He tightened his grip on Castiel’s hair a little, that earned him a moan from him too and Gabriel really had to focus not to empty himself right away.

‘Naughty Cas, really’ he started, he was panting now. ‘Sitting in your room, touching yourself’ he definitely did not whimper, but how was Cas doing that with his tongue. Fuck. ‘I know you did that.’ Cas was moaning constantly now, he became sloppier, but he was moving his hand and mouth faster too. ‘You were jerking off and thought about sucking big brother down.’

Castiel growled low in his throat and tightened his grip, the extra pressure and the vibration was enough to send him over the edge and he felt for a second bad for not warning Cas, but then everything whitened out and his body tightened as pleasure rushed through him. He was not responsible for any noise that was coming out of his mouth as Cas didn’t back off just kept sucking as Gabriel emptied himself into his mouth. He couldn’t swallow everything so his mouth was painted with the white fluid and it was dripping down Gabriel softening cock.

Cas let go and dropped his head down on Gabriel hip, resting there. And he knew his body language enough to know that he was also in his post-orgasmic state and that was just all kinds of hot, that he got off on this. A moment later Castiel started crawling up and Gabriel helped him until he was draped half on him within his arms both of them trying to catch their breaths.

‘You really liked that, huh?’ he asked, his tone was lazy and teasing.

‘You’re evil’ Cas told him, and he chuckled in response.

‘You’re kinky’ was his reply and Castiel huffed out a laugh himself. Gabriel kept stroking his hair and enjoyed how they were wrapped around each other.

‘I really love you’ Castiel told him and Gabriel was surprised how natural it felt, but then again it was not the first time he heard it, just the first time it had a new layer of love on it.

‘I do too Cas, I do too’ he answered as he pulled him even closer to put a kiss on his forehead. And he really did, more than anything.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This work of fanfiction is licensed under a  [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) . This is a fan-written derivative work. Nearly all characters, names and places in the story belong to Eric Kripke and all other respective owners.


End file.
